


Tamed

by irizzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizzz/pseuds/irizzz
Summary: After 2014 WC





	Tamed

有些事情說起來很容易，但實行很難；有些事情則相反。就像是離開Schalke這一件。Hoewedes不是沒有想過要離開——和其他球員一樣，他想過很多可能性。他想過要拿下德甲冠軍然後去國外闖闖，後來他暗自決定至少要把皇家藍帶回前四。到了2017年的夏天，當俱樂部的意向浮上水面，以往想像過的條件也就失去了它們的意義。

「我記得，兩年前你說過，如果新教練不讓你繼續當隊長，那你會走。」他跟電話另一頭的前Dortmund中衛這樣說著——雖然對方最後沒有被拔掉臂章卻依然離開。

「所以你決定了要離開？」

「是的，我得走了。」

※

凝望著眼前的景色，Hoewedes第一次理解為什麼有人用固態的寶石來形容充斥著液體的海——澄清卻深淺不一的藍映著流動的光，二者之間有著超越物理形態的神似。一種讓沒有魚鰓的人類也彷似能在其中呼吸的平靜。

而在他差不多要羡慕起人魚的時候，有人從後把他擁入懷裡。不速之客伏在他的耳側，頭髮乾旱的質感弄得他有點癢。

「你似乎也很喜歡這裡？」Hummels說。儘管看不到身後的景像，Hoewedes想，對方此刻的模樣大概和在討食物的狗有八成相似。

但他還是由衷地讚美：「對，這裡很美。」

別墅的主人便順著為他推銷到海邊游水或浮潛的行程。

直接投身於這片藍的主意的確很誘人。「但不是現在。我想吃早餐——不，下午茶了。游水……我們明天早點起來吧？」Hoewedes輕輕地掙開了擁抱，轉了身，在對方頰上蜻蜓點水的印了一印。

當時還是黃黑隊儲的某人先是抿了嘴，然後上掛上了一個眼熟的不懷好意的笑容。

「嗯……不過你覺得你明天早上爬得起來？」

Hoewedes翻白眼翻得眼球差點要掉出來了——天啊這人都幾歲了怎麼還在說這種垃圾話。

「那過了那麼久我們才又在一起……難道不應該把握寶貴時間嗎？」

「所以……你這是激將法加上哀兵戰術？」

「那麼你接受嗎？我知道我的Benni最愛挑戰了。」Hummels又湊前用鼻尖輕啄他，呼出的熱氣讓他的臉都漲得熱熱紅紅的。就好像他在害羞似的一樣。

那時他就知道自己肯定沒有辦法在第二天早起。那天晚上他們喝了酒，在露台的躺椅上漫天星塵下繾綣了許久，直到對方把他抱回房間裡繼續纏綿。對此他沒有感到不快。他們還有大半個暑假待在地中海邊。總有一天他能狠下心抗拒對方的求歡。

不過，就算那天之後都在下雨，讓他什麼都沒能做到，當初的他也不會覺得可惜吧。畢竟他們才剛剛並肩地拿了世界盃，對於足球員來說那就像是贏得了全世界的一樣。

而這是他和他在這個夏天前都不會作的夢。

這個夏天快要完結的時候，Hummels接替Kehl，成了Dortmund的新任隊長。「這樣我就配得上你了。」Hummels說，聲線裡無賴的成份比高興還要重，說著說著又不禁自顧自的笑了起來。

「嘖。Mats Hummels你少來吧。」

「你不高興嗎？」

「當然高興了啊，BVB有了你這種混蛋隊長，我們的機會來了。」

※

Hoewedes很少遇上這種狀況。自小的體貼和多年的隊長（帶小孩）經驗，他學懂了各種安慰別人的技巧。但遇上了新任黃黑隊長，有些話他一句也說不出口。

並不是說他的球隊沒有遇上過困境。有的，當然有，還是進行式的。但那和今季的BVB不同。那是有跡可尋的困局，就像是帶上了不足量的食水爬山就得加倍擔心中暑的危險；但對方的球隊更像是走在平地上卻莫名其妙地踏空，最後以著自由落體的方式的下墜。

過去的幾年裡他們一直想要超越同區死敵——多嘴硬的人也得承認冠軍太遠。現在這個小目標實現了，他卻不確定自己喜歡眼前的一切。

他看到了電視上黃黑隊長笨拙地攀上了球場圍欄，安撫球迷或是被安撫。

他看到了高大的後衛無力地坐在場上，眼眶泛紅卻看不出有沒有哭過。

他看到了躺在客廳沙發上的男人，茶几上還放著吃到一半的薯片。

嘆氣。嘴角抽搐。

他決定先把礙眼的垃圾食品收好（天知道他為什麼沒把它直接丟掉），又為對方披上一件薄外套。儘管他的動作已經儘量地輕巧，但Hummels好像還是被這動靜弄醒了。「……Benni？」黑髮中衛揉了揉眼睛，雖然事實上也應該沒有第二個人會在這個場合作出這樣的舉動。

「嗯，我來了。」

皇家藍隊長說，然後彎了腰吻上了他的睡美人。那是一個BBQ風味的吻，幸而他的腦海裡沒有因而浮現出戶外燒烤派對的畫面。他的腦裡什麼都沒有，甚至沒有自己，也沒有對方。只有唇齒之間的觸感提醒著他他們正在做什麼。

原來那些技巧那些話語他都不需要。

※

當穿著黃黑球衣的男人步進更衣室，Schalke球員都毫不吝惜向他投以注目禮。Kehrer還想要把這位不知好歹的白痴趕走，但是瞄了瞄四周，發覺週遭隊友已經若無其事地把注意力放到原來的事情上，便只好暫時按兵不動。

男人理直氣壯地走到了他們的隊長面前。

他們那位不以好脾氣見稱的隊長竟然還跟著他走出去。

 

面前是牆一般厚的BVB中衛，背後是Westfalenstadion冷冰冰的牆。Benedikt Hoewedes，Schalke04現任隊長，卻翹起雙手好整以暇地上去打量他的愛人。

「怎麼找我出來了？我還以為你都怕得要用跳的避開我了。」他說，嘴角好像還有一點上翹的跡象。

Hummels立刻一臉委屈，用著含糊不清的聲線嚷著他們不就各為其主嗎要他別生氣了。

他倒也真的沒有在生氣了。如果在一小時之前（也就是某人像企鵝一樣突然雙腳向後跳的時候）他是氣得想要爆炸沒錯；在一星期之後的話，他大概則只剩下嘲笑對方動作的滑稽的念頭。

而現在，在他還沒想到當下的他該作如何想法的時候，Dortmund 人突然再前行一步，雙手按在他倚著的牆上。至此他便完全陷往對方造成的陰影裡。

Hummels的唇輕巧落在他眉心的皺紋上。

「Benni……」

「Mats，我沒有——至少不是在跟你生氣。」Hoewedes的臉部表情終究還是緩和下來。

「嗯嗯。」顯然沒有肯定或反對的心思，Hummels的吻慢慢移到他疲憊的眼皮上。皮膚上傳來人類嘴唇的溫度教他流連忘返，他乾脆閤上了眼。

要不是背後是冷硬的混凝土而不是柔軟的床舖，他想他可以直接睡去。

但當對方轉換陣地到他的嘴時，原來溫柔又單純的接觸突然變質。BVB人孜孜不倦又千方百計終於撬開他本來閉著的唇，舌頭闖過齒關便馬上無頼地纏上了他的。耐不住挑逗，他耗盡了九十分鐘德比戰後剩餘不多的力氣來回應，啃咬或吮吸——他分不清楚了。 只知道當他放開或是被放開的時候，自己連呼吸都是大口大口的。而Hummels在注視著他。那被睫毛半掩著的眸裡閃爍著一種熟悉的情愫，一種使他不自覺地吞了吞口水的暗示。

毫不意外地，那雙深色的眼也剛好在自己轉動的喉結上掠過。

那一剎那他覺得自己就像是只被狩獵者看上了的兔子——不對，世上哪有自己跳進陷阱的笨獵物呢？

 

Schalke人不知道自己最後是怎樣把持住的——大概是為著對方身上太過刺眼的顏色的緣故吧。「這裡是公眾場所好嗎，要發情回去再說。」雖然他很懷疑黃黑隊長會不會在意這點。

「沒有人會來這邊的，Benni……再說，我們以前不也試過？也沒有被發現吧。」Hummels說，已經貼近的身體還要靠得更近。看著對方好像就算隔著衣物也要在自己身上磨蹭的模樣，Hoewedes嘆氣，伸手把那張欠揍的臉頰捏了捏。

Hummels立刻喊痛，雙手按著臉頰打圈按摩，人也下意識地後退了兩步。

看到對方的戲劇性的反應，Hoewedes很是高興。「我只是想看看你臉皮到底有多厚。」

「那你還滿意你看到的東西嗎？」

「我想我是最了解的人了吧，雖然你又再次帶來了驚喜。好吧，我該回去了。」Howedes轉身走向客隊更衣室，只留給Mats Hummels一個藍色的背影。

※

有些什麼不同了。他想。而新聞報導的肯定不是答案。

在任何小道或官方消息出來之前，在某個風和日麗的初春下午，對方已經跟正在養傷的他透露過自己的意向。「我在想要不要回Muenchen。」

那時的他正喝著對方煮的黑咖啡，聽到後他再喝了幾口才放下杯子。

「你不意外嗎？你知道……」Hummels說，盯著他的樣子看起來似乎對他的平靜感到不可置信。他不知道自己作了什麼表情。是的，對此他並沒有真的很吃驚——大概是去年夏天時，對方說過如果教練不給他做隊長他就會走的關係。那時他就知道他差不多要離開Ruhr了。會這樣設想的人都是待不久的。

卻還是有點可惜的。

「Mats，你要擔心的不是我吧。」Hoewedes說，再也沒有拿起那杯咖啡的意圖。

 

剛關上了門隨手放下了行李，Hummels便用公主抱的方式把他抱到床邊去。不像當年那位自尊心爆棚的青年，現在的他樂於接受對方的殷勤。直到被放下，他才記得要問，有人不是受傷了嗎？

「這種活動沒關係的。待會要做的也沒有關係。」Hummels弄了一個難看的鬼臉。

「本來我完全沒有放你在DFB-Pokal 決賽詐傷的消息在眼裡。但現在，我想自己是不是該重新考慮一下它的可能性。」Hoewedes笑著說。

Hummels靜靜地看著他，琉璃一樣質感的眸裡映著的盡是Schalke人自己的模樣；直到他斂了笑容，又突然伏下身在他衫領遮不到的頸側用力吮吸。媽的這一定是故意的。

「我也從來未有在介意那些言論。但這些話從Benni你口裡說出來，我就覺得很受傷了。你要補償我。」Hummels像只大狗一樣撲到他身上。兩個185cm以上的男性運動員便一起倒在無辜的大床上。

對方貪婪地舔著頸側上那新鮮的痕跡，那勢式就像舔骨頭似的。腦海裡浮起畫面後Hoewedes在心底嘲笑自己這雙魚座的豐富聯想力，以致嘴邊也洩了淺淺的暖意。這引起了Hummels的注意。「你在笑什麼？」Hummels問道。

Hoewedes沒有半點分享這個比喻的意思。他伸手揉了揉對方那頭捲髮，又用上腰腹力量稍稍抬高了上身在愛人嘴上輕輕一啄，想要跳過這問題。

正當要躺回去時他被人用吻直接壓在床上。

Hummels吻過他身上一處處地方，每一下都慎重卻又輕描淡寫。最初Hoewedes很意外Dortmund，不，Muenchen人在這一個多月之後的再會裡還保持耐性。直到他因為留在大腿根部的接觸而顫抖，而對方還若無其事地繼續照顧他的小腿以及腳尖時，他才發現這並不是自己以為的溫柔。

 

這是這一天裡他第一次得到安慰，當對方終於因為憐憫或純綷按捺不住的關係進入他，而他因為吃痛扭擰了眉頭的時候。Munchen人厚實的手一隻在他半勃的性器愛撫著，一隻為他抹去了掛在睫毛上的水珠。但他還是花了一段時間——漫長得就像永遠的時間，才緩了過來，終於呼出了屏在胸腔的氣。

「吻我。」Hoewedes說。「Mats，吻我。」

他不知道自己怎麼就毫無自制地說出口來，只能歸疚於輕微缺氧導致的思維遲鈍。而Hummels立刻遵循了這個願望，堵上他的嘴，進行一場霸道又細緻的掠奪。身下的交流也悄悄重啟。

Hoewedes清晰地感受著身體如何被逐漸打開。這認知讓他興奮又羞恥——明明是早該習慣的事。但他似乎永遠也無法習以為常，而對方大概永遠也不會輕鬆地放過他。

他抓住了對方的肩，就好像這能讓他好過一點的一樣。

「Benni，還喜歡嗎？」Hummels突然停了下來，湊在他耳邊低聲問道。

「閉嘴然後繼續，不然滾。」他狠狠地瞪著對方。

Hummels笑了笑，口裡說了些什麼，入侵的動作卻也真的聽話地繼續，力度和頻率還像報復一樣的明顯加強。他都咬著牙關堅持住了。然而，一下對於某一點的突然撞擊讓他叫了出來。然後像缺口的堤防一樣，他再也無法把那些軟音堵住。放棄抵抗的他乾脆縱聲呻吟，用腿纏上了對方，還毫無廉恥地擺起了腰，好讓對方佔有得更徹底。

快感漸漸讓他的腦袋變得空白，他的世界裡就剩下情慾還在作用。

最後Hummels撫上了他硬得發疼的陰莖。幾下簡單的套弄，他便已經繳械投降。

※

Turin是一個和Gelsenkirchen截然不同的城巿，但對於Benedikt Hoewedes來說，也只是換了一個經緯度而已。他的生活並沒有因此出現什麼戲劇性的變化——依舊是訓練、比賽、受傷。

當他跟Hummels這樣說時，對方說他還是不夠誠實。

Hoewedes對此不置可否。

找到了暫居的房子後，他才讓Hummels來找他。下一個假日Munechen人便過來為他煮了傳統北威風味的德國菜。他們又坐在客廳的藍色布沙發上喝著啤酒，做了愛。第二天對方就回德國了。後來Hummels又到訪意大利好幾次。在這裡二人沒有在德國的知名度，只要戴起墨鏡，就能在陽光下從容地享受約會的樂趣。

而綠茵上的重遇比想像中還要快。

這是Juventus後衛少有地到敵隊更衣室揪人。以往都是Hummels來找他——對方早已把Veltins Arena當成自己家。打開了門，他在沒有心理準備的情況下看到了太多熟悉的臉孔。幸好在任何尷尬的對話發生前Mats Hummels已經自覺地跑了出來。

看著改披黑白球衣的Hoewedes，Hummels感嘆他這樣穿果然還是好看的。

「但我不能捂住良心說你好看。」Hoewedes說。

Hummels毫不介意的笑了起來，又把他拉進懷裡，用一種近乎虔敬的專注親吻他的額頭。Hoewedes也主自動搭上了對方的肩。

「但是我可以祝你好運。Mats。雖然今天贏的會是我們。」

End

 

11/3/2018 Cola

 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2018年3月11日。  
> 至此狐媚的拜仁並未遇上阿花的尤文。


End file.
